videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Unleashed
Super Smash Bros. Unleashed is the fifth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series. The game features characters from video games, movies, anime, TV shows, and comics. The game is for the Wii, Playstation 3, Xbox 360, and DSN. The game has the most characters in the Super Smash Bros. series. The game is up to 4 players and when you choose your character the announcer will say your character's name. It released in North America, Japan, Europe, South Korea, Oceania, and for the first time, China. List of Playable Characters Mario Universe *Mario *Luigi *Daisy *Peach *Bowser *Toad *Bowser Jr. *Waluigi *Rosalina *Dry Bowser *Dr. Mario *Baby Peach *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Daisy *Wart *Dry Bones *Petey Piranha *Count Bleck *Mr. L *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Paper Peach *Paper Bowser *Vivian *Larry *Morton *Lemmy *Wendy O *Roy *Ludwig *Fawful Phineas and Ferb Universe *Phineas *Ferb *Agent P *Candace *Buford *Baljeet *Isabella *Irving *Doofenshmirtz *Carl *Stacy *Jeremy *Major Monogram *Django *Ginger *Katie *Millie *Gretchen *Vanessa *Adyson *Professor Poofenplotz Tangled Universe *Rapunzel *Mother Gothel *Flynn Rider Nichijou! Universe *Mai *Yuko *Mio *The Professor *Nano Azumanga Daioh Universe *Osaka *Chiyo *Tomo *Yomi *Sakaki *Kagura *Kaorin *Yukari *Nyamo *Kimura Donkey Kong Universe *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *King K. Rool *Funky Kong *Lanky Kong *Chunky Kong *DK Jr. *Candy Kong Spiderman Universe *Spiderman *Green Goblin *Venom *Carnage *Toxin *Symbiote Spiderman *Doctor Octopus Pac Man Universe *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Blinky (the red ghost) Legend of Zelda Universe *Link *Ganondorf *Zelda *Skull Kid *Toon Link *Vaati *Toon Zelda/Tetra *Toon Ganondorf *Ghirahim Earthbound/Mother Universe *Ness *Jesus *Lucas *Ninten *Paula *Jeff *Poo *Claus Iron Man Universe *Iron Man *War Machine Metroid Universe *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Ridley *Dark Samus Mickey Mouse Universe *Micky Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Daisy Duck *Pete *Pluto *Max School Rumble Universe *Tenma Tsukamoto *Yakumo Tsukamoto *Kenji Harima *Oji Karasuma *Eri Sawachika Yoshi Universe *Yoshi *Kamek *Birdo Punch Out Universe *Little Mac *Glass Joe *King Hippo *Aran Ryan *Bald Bull *Mr. Sandman *Super Macho Man *Referee Mario Batman Universe *Batman *Robin *Batgirl *The Joker *The Riddler Star Fox Universe *Fox *Falco *Peppy *Krystal *Wolf *Leon *Pigma *Andrew *Bill Simpsons Universe *Bart Simpson *Homer Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Marge Simpson *Carl *Lenny *Mr. Burns *Smithers *Otto *Nelson *Martin *Principal Skinner *Mrs. Krabappel *Apu *Moe *Chief Wiggum *Comic Book Guy *Groundskeeper Willie *Fat Tony *Ralph Wiggum Ice Climbers Universe *Ice Climbers Game & Watch Universe *Mr. Game and Watch R.O.B. Universe *R.O.B. Spliced Universe *Peri *Entree *Patricia *Fuzzy Snuggums *Mister Smarty Pants *Two Legs Joe *Princess Pony Apehands Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Universe *Ami *Yumi *Kaz *Loli Dragon Ball Z Universe *Goku *Gohan *Goten *Krillin *Vegeta *Nappa *Raditz *Piccolo *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Pan *Future Trunks *Frieza *Majin Buu *Cell *Baby *Emperor Pilaf *Master Roshi *Omega Shenron Bleach Universe *Ichigo *Rukia *Renji *Hitsugaya Inuyasha Universe *Inuyasha *Kagome *Shippo *Sango *Miroku Earthworm Jim Universe *Earthworm Jim *Peter Puppy *Psy-Crow Spyro Universe *Spyro *Blink *Cinder *Hunter the Cheetah *Sgt. James Byrd Sonic the Hedgehog Universe *Sonic the Hedgehog *Classic Sonic *Tails *Classic Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Rouge *Shadow the Hedgehog *E123-Omega *Blaze *Silver *Cream *Dr. Eggman *Classic Eggman *Sonic (Werehog) *Mecha Sonic *Rocket Sonic *Metal Sonic *Espio *Vector *Charmy *Mighty *Ray *Fang *Bark *Bean WarioWare & Wario Land Universe *Wario (Ware) *Mona *Ashley and Red *Dribbles and Spitz *9 Volt *18 Volt *Baby Wario *Shake King *Captain Syrup *Kat and Ana *Wario Deluxe *Doctor Crygor *Mike F-Zero Universe *Captain Falcon *Blood Falcon *Black Shadow *Samurai Goroh Kid Icarus Universe *Pit *Magnus *Lady Pauletena *The Eggplant Wizard * Dark Pit Johnny Test Universe *Johnny *Dukey *Mary *Susan *Gill *Bling-Bling Boy *Mr. Black *Mr. White *Darth Vegan *Blast Ketchup Star Wars Universe *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Obi Wan Kenobi *Stormtrooper *Bountyhunter *Han Solo *Yoda *Mace Windu *Princess Leai Kirby Universe *Kirby *Yarn Kirby *Prince Fluff *Gooey *Tiff & Tuff/ Bun & Fumu *Meta Knight *Galacta Knight *Escargon *Sword & Blade *King Dedede *Bandana Dee *Mr. Frosty Yin Yang Yo! Universe *Yin *Yang *Yo *Yuck *Lina *Carl Spongebob Squarepants Universe *Spongebob *Patrick *Spingebill *Fatrick *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Sandy *Plankton *Flying Dutchman *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Man Ray *Doodlebob Banjo & Kazooie Universe *Banjo and Kazooie *L.O.G. *Humba Wumba *Mumbo Jumbo *Bottles *Tooty *Klungo *Jamjars *Gruntilda Jimmy Two Shoes Universe *Jimmy *Beezy *Heloise *Luicius Heinous the Seventh *Samy Megamind Universe *Megamind *Metro Man *Minion *Titan Up Universe *Carl *Russel *Kevin *Dug Monsters Inc. Universe *Mike *Sulley *Randall Invader Zim Universe *Zim *Gir *Dib *Gaz *Sizz Lor Chowder Universe *Chowder *Mung Daal *Truffles *Shnitzel Flapjack Universe *Flapjack *Captain K'nuckles *Lolly Poopdeck Toy Story Universe *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie/Bulleseye *Rex *Mr. Potatoe Head *Hamm *Slinky Dog *Lotso *Stinky Pete *Evil Emperor Zurg Looney Toons Universe *Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck/Duck Dodgers *Sylvester *Porky Pig *Elmer Fudd *Marvin the Martian *Yosemite Sam *Taz *Wile E. Coyote *Speedy Gonzales *Road Runner Ed Edd n Eddy Universe *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Kevin *Jonny and Plank *Naz *Jimmy *Sarah *Rolf *Eddy's Brother *May *Marie *Lee Despicable Me Universe *Gru *Vector *Marco *Edith *Agnes *Lucy League of Super Evil Universe *Voltar *Red Menace *Doktor Frog *Doomageddon Megaman Universe *Megaman *Roll *Bass *Protoman *Dr. Wily *Tron Bonne *Megaman X *Servbot *Zero *Vile *Copy X *Roll EXE *Megaman EXE Toradora! Universe *Ryuji *Ami *Minori *Taiga *Yusaku Fire Emblem Universe *Lyn *Sigurd *Ike *Marth *Roy *Chrom *Lucina * Robin Regular Show Universe *Mordecai *Rigby *Pops *Benson *Skips *Muscle Man & High Five Ghost Golden Sun Universe *Issac *Ivan *Garet *Mia Adventure Time Universe *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Lady Rainicorn *Ice King *Marceline *Lumpy Space Princess *Beemo *Fionna *Cake *Prince Gumball *Ice Queen *Lord Monochromicorn *Flame princess *Lumpy Space Princess Shrek Universe *Shrek *Donkey *Puss in Boots Madagascar Universe *Alex *Marty *Gloria *Melmen *the penguins *Mason and Phil *King Julien *Maurice *Mort *Zuba *Makunga *Moto Moto *Captian Chantel DuBois *Vitaly *Gia *Stefano Club Penguin Universe *Billybob *PH *Rockhopper *Gary *Cadance *Aunt Arctic *Sensei *Herbert P Bear Eq. *Klutzy *Tusk Annoying Orange Universe *Orange *Pear *Midget Apple *Marshmallow *Passion Fruit *Grampa Lemon *Grapefruit *Coconut *Apple *Knife *Daneboe *Nerville *Squash Pokemon Universe *Pikachu *Pichu *Raichu *Jigglypuff/Purin *Heracross *Blaziken *Plusle & Minun *Lucario *Sawk *Throh *Golurk *Pangoro *Aegislash *Ash Ketchum/ Satoshi *PKMN Trainer Red *Professor Oak *Gary/Blue/Green Oak *Brock *N *Giovanni *Mewtwo *Deoxys *Darkrai *Arceus *Genesect *Zygarde Fairly Odd Parents Universe *Timmy *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *A.J. *Chester *Trixie *Jorgan Von Strangle *Mr. Crocker *Elmer Hop Universe *E.B *Carlos Sailor Moon Universe *Sailor Moon *Tuxedo Mask *Chibiusa *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Mars *Sailor Venus *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Mecury *Sailor Neptune Mii Universe *Mii (moveset depends on color) *Miiverse Admin iCarly Universe *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Spencer Shay T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Keswick *The Chief *Snaptrap Planet Sheen Universe *Sheen *Mr. Nesmith *The Emperor *Princess Oom *Doppy *Dorkus *Pinter The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Universe *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Irwin *Dracula *Sperg *Hoss Delgado *FredFred Burger Suite Life on Deck Universe *Zack Martin *Cody Martin *Bailey Pickett *London Tipton *Maddie Flitzpatrick *Woody Fink *Marcus Little All Grown Up Universe *Tommy Pickles *Dil Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phil Devile *Lil Devile *Angelica Picklwa *Kimi Finster Viva Piñata Universe *Hudson Horstachio *Paulie Pretztail *Fergy Fudgehog *Franklin Fizzlybear Skunk Fu! Universe *Skunk *Panda *Rabbit *Fox *Dragon Valve Universe *Gorden Freeman *Heavy Weapons Guy *Scout *Soldier *Spy *Sniper *Pyro *Medic *Demoman *Engnieer List of Bosses *Tabuu *Boney Tabuu *Giga Hand *Robot Ridley *Lava Titan *Ice Titan *Wind Titan *Rock Titan *Dark Gaurdian *Galactus *Giant Susan (Regular Show) *Luxord *Pharaoh Walker *A Potato With Legs *Duck Vader *Spider King *Spider Queen *Robot Smashers *Hydra *Hades *Death Curse *Dragon (Dragon Quest 1-3) *Tiki Tong (Donkey Kong Country Returns) *Unicorn Demon *Master Mecha Sonic *King Boo *Team Ronald McDonald edits (Normal, Spicy, Dark, Excellent, Ancient, and Killer) *Team Colonel Sanders edits (Normal, Dark, Killer) *Master Core (Final Boss) List of Enemies﻿ *Koopa Troopa (Green) *Koopa Troopa (Orange) *Koopa Troopa (Purple) *Koopa Troopa (Yellow) *Koopa Troopa (Brown) *Koopa Troopa (Red) *Koopa Troopa (Black) *Koopa Troopa (Rainbow) *Paratroopa (Red) *Paratroopa (Green) *Paratroopa (Rainbow) *Paratroopa (Purple) *Paratroopa (Orange) *Paratroopa (Yellow) *Paratroopa (Black) *Paratroopa (Brown) *Goomba *Giant Koopatroopa *Giant Paratroopa *Giant Goomba *Paragoomba *Giant Paragoomba *Hammer Bro *Boomerang Bro *Fire Bros. *Ice Bro *Magickoopa *Dry Bones *Giant Drybones *Dragoon *Assassin *Samurai *Security Guard *Ninja List of Items﻿ Container Items *Barrels *Crates *Sandbags *Eggs *Party Balls *Capsules *Rolling Crates Battering Items *Hammer *Golden Hammer *Beam Swords *Home Run Bats *Fans *Parasols *Star Rods *Lip's Sticks Shooting Items *Ray Guns *Fire Flowers *Star Rods *Super Scopes *Cracker Launchers *Fireworks Projectile Items *Red Shells *Green Shells *Poke Balls *Bomb-ombs *Gooey Bombs *Pitfalls *Soccerballs *Banana Peels *Basketballs *Footballs *Dodgeballs *Bumpers *Smoke Balls *Barrel Canon *Spings *Hot Heads *Blast Boxes Performance Items *Starman *NES Candy *SNES Candy *Famicom Candy *Super Famicom Candy *Ball Candy *Dragoon *Metal Boxes *Screw Attacks *Bunny Hoods *Lightning Bolts *Warp Stars *Smash Balls *Timers *Cloaking Devices *LA corazon Recovery Items *Food *Sushi *Donut *Maxim Tomatoes *Team Healers *Heart Containers *Jawbreaker *Krusty Burger *Krabby Patty New Items *Iron Boots *Lightsaber *NES Zapper *SNES Zapper *Magic Potion *Dildo *Power Glove *Nintendo DS *Koopa Clown Car *Virtual Boy *Gameboy *Gameboy Advance *Lock Jaw *Wii Balance Board *Ice Flower *Penguin Suit *Tanooki Suit *Cape Feather *Keyblade *Frog Suit *Super Leaf *PAK *Lazerscope *Harp of Ages *Ztar List of Stages Bold= 'Unlockable *Mushroom Kingdom *New Pork City *Nintendo DS *Yoshi's Island *'Hyrule Castle *Dream Land *Death Star *Hoth *Final Destination *'Battlefield' *Porkbelly *Danville *On A Comet Hurtling Through Space And Time *Princess Peach's Castle *Icicle Mountain *Jungle Japes *Pokemon Stadium *Poke Floats *'Green Hill Zone' *Mario Circuit *Luigi's Mansion *Mushrommy Kingdom *Smashville *WarioWare Inc. *'Pirate Ship' *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road *Clamburg *Stoolbend *Quahog *'Acme Acres' *Warner Bros. Studios *Springfield *The Park (Regular Show) *'Las Vegas' *Movie Land *Bikini Bottom *Glove World *'Rock Bottom' *Krusty Krab *Goo Lagoon *Cul Da Sac *'Miseryville' *Summit *PictoChat *Delfino Plaza *Lylat Cruise *Rainbow Cruise *'Brinstar' * Corneria * Onett * Mario Bros. *Spear Pillar *'Flat Zone 2' * 75m *50m *100m *Green Greens *Big Blue *Halberd *Bridge of Eldin *'Mario Circut' *Zeenu *'Rudeeze' *'Planet Vegeta' *'Namek' *Capsule Corp Building *hillwood (final boss) List of Assist Trophies *Sakaki *Yutaka *Minorin *Edd *Kevin *Samurai Goro *Ridley *Angry Birds *Mighty Eagle *Ashely & Red *Captain Syrup *Shake King *Ferb *Baljeet *Buford *Buddha *E. Coli *Seth (Fire Emblem) *Pokeball *Rick Astley *Edward Khil *Saivel *Naq *Aqn *Sakamoto Reviews The game has posotive reviews Nintendo Power What an amazing game it's cool when video games, anime, comics, and TV shows combine into one. Official Nintendo Magazine What an amazing game it's cool when video games, anime, comics, and TV shows combine into one. Playstation Place Whoa this is one amzing game this is definitley the game of the year IGN Cool. 10/10 AVGN What a piece of shit! Kotaku Super Smash Bros Unleashed Possible Meme References? Chad "Chad-Daddy" Warden the first nintendo game 2 be ABAP. Anthonyjason15 Lol, the logo is Brawl + Sonic Unleashed. Category:Nintendo DSN Games Category:Pages by MarioPhineas76 Category:Video Games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:Game of the Year Category:10/10 IGN Category:Joke Articles